Saint's Code In construction
by shadowolffie
Summary: "I hated this school ever since I laid my eyes on it. It's nothing more than a stepping stone for me to reach the top. Aniue was the better one, but I... I had to be his shadow," Miku said in despair, "...But now, I'm the evil one."
1. Code:01

**Code: 01- **Onii-chan bullies and does incest on Miku at the same time.

"Here we are!" Master said, "St. Vocaloid Academy." Her car pulled up against a large gate. The bricks were made of white marble, and the gate was shining of a faint sign of quick silver. It was decorated with white and sky blue balloons, but they were no match for the angelic fountain. Even my brother whistled. "Damn, that is one BIG school," said Mikuo. If you look farther out the gates, you can see a white castle, which is the school. When I looked above I see a blimp that says… wait, does that really say 'Welcome Freshmen of St. Vocaloid!' I'm scared. If I do one mistake here, I might regret it for the rest of my life.

Mikuo was leaning on me, and so I exit out of the car, making him fall on his chin. Master said her farewells, and left our luggage on the sidewalk. The car soon left us on this campus. I look on my watch, its 6:30 am, half an hour early. On the right side of the gate, there was a polished golden plaque with the school's name. There was a button next to it, and Mikuo pushed it and spoke through the speakers."Mum… hello?" said onii-chan, "We're the new transfer students, Mikuo and Miku." The gate automatically opened.

"M-Mikuo?" I stuttered, "C-can I h-hold your h-hand?" Mikuo looked amused. "Don't tell me you've fallen for your own brother! I know my looks are outrageous, but my sister?" he laughed. I punched his arm and fell. I hated that part of him. Sometimes I even wonder if we really are sister and brothers... "Ouch, Miku, could you at least hold back? I'm your 'Onii-chan'." I picked him up and he grinned happily while he took my hand, but then, he looked serious. "Miku-chan…I will not accept any mishaps from…_that_. Don't hold any mercy. I will take care of disposing them."

I was displeased from this horrid offer. I slap his hand away and look at his face with disgust. He stood their grinning and held out his arm still. I can't accept it; I will not accept any of his commands. I hated them, but they keep safe. I have no choice to follow them, even if I am dying to do so. "_Code: 01_ will not follow your orders anymore," I whispered. Mikuo looked unsurprised. It was expected, anyway.

"Are you sure you want to defy your master?" Mikuo said slyly. I…I'm scared. I'm scared of that sly smile he always had on his face. Eversince this wretched curse is always brought to my mind unidirectionally. He slammed me against the trunk of the tree, my back slowly molding onto its surface. "You will never surpass your own master…"

Ahh! I felt a hot surface reach under my skirt. It felt warm. I felt my entire body grow hot, despite the cold weather. It was pressing underneath my panty. "See, look how flustered you are. You seem to take a liking of this naughty way," he whispered into my ears. He bit the nape of my neck. Uhh… I can't believe I like this. I have to rebel against him, but why can't I? He stopped rubbing his fingers between my legs. Instead, he just slid his fingers in me with ease. I moaned. "You're so wet, that I slid in you so easily." He began pressing lip onto mine, inserting his tongue to dance in me, too. STOP!

I pushed him away, gasping for air. "Mikuo… please, I won't let Code: 01 to do that." I coughed. I fell, landing on the soft grass. My life… it was never purer than my own brother…

Later in the Main Office, "Umm…yes. We are the scholarship twins," said Mikuo calmly. The secretary in the office blushed while looking at my brother. She gathered information in the computer while taking occasional glances at Mikuo; papers then flew out the printer. My brother left taking our papers and whispered into my ears. She continued to be in a dazed. I waved my hand in front of her face and she ignored it. Did my brother brainwash this old hag? My brother is normal. Maybe it's because of his manners. I hate that part about him. It doesn't feel right.

"Come again," she said in a relaxed voice. "Oi," I said in disgust, "Don't get so hot and bothered. An old hag like you? Not worth it. "

"E-excuse me? Young lady, I will report this to headmaster!" I smirked in pleasure, making her less confident and then I suddenly fell in the floor, making a loud _Ooof!_ I cried as loud as I can, making tears fall out my eyes. I covered my body and tried to make myself look vulnerable. "Kyaaaaaaaaa! T-This Lady!" I screamed. Mikuo soon came out and scowled at the secretary. "This lady! She—she made fun of my body! She then suddenly grabbed my breasts and…and touched me! She said she doesn't want me around you Mikuo!"

Mikuo picked me up and let me hid behind his body. The headmaster looked at her, making a really furious face. "Miss Evans! Are you sexually harassing our new students? YOU ARE FIRED!" I smirked and she glared. I was so happy to make sure she doesn't belong here! We talked to headmaster and apologized and gave us free lunch card for the year. We left the office and he pats my head.

"Nice job being so 'jealous,' Miku-chan. You're very good at acting. If only you could not be so…meek around others." He whispered. I hated those comments so much, but I can't risk it. "Miku you are in another class than me," he sighed, "BECAREFUL." And he left me in the hallway, leaving a packet in my hand.

'Homeroom: 220,' the paper says and so followed the map that leads me towards it. Wonder why I became so jealous? Of course I love Mikuo, but not in that sort away. I only like him in a sister-brother relationship, but why did I do all that just a while ago?

_He whispered into my ears and said, "Envy thee…" And I felt a great pang of jealousy developing into my emotions. I glared at the old hag. "Don't get so hot and bothered. An old hag like you? Not worth it."_

I sighed… "You know, if you sigh, your happiness will escape." I turned around facing three beautiful girls. But the most stunning one had pink hair and… her chest is HUGE. AND I MEAN HUGE. "Umm… excuse me, my face is up here! You must be the new transfer student. Where is your brother?" She looked around. "He's not here." I walked away. "Wait! Show me your papers! Let's see… ahh! Homeroom 220! The teacher there is really cute and nice! You're so lucky!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the hallways and shoved me into a classroom. "Enjoy!"

The silver and red one started to talk to the lovely one. "Luka…" said silver. "Is she worthy?" said the red. Her reply? "Yes. Very."


	2. Code:02

**Code: 02-** Taito-Sensei breaks a window with a letter opener and black-mails me.

Rule number 1: Never ever fall and land on a teacher as a landing mat in a rich school. Why? Because they are definitely not like the ones in a normal public school. It's amazing how I still managed to go through that. I still feel the pain. "Omigod… she is so dead," said the students in the back. "There's no way that she'll live after that," said others. Dead? No way she'll live? This teacher doesn't sound so cute and nice to me. "Pardon me, but if you enjoy making me into a molester, then I suggest you get off me," said the person below me.

Below me? I looked down seeing a very handsome young man with a deep violet colored hair. He had one eye covered with a Japanese styled eye patch, but that was such a pity because his left eye is so gorgeous that it looks like it's made by polished amethysts crystals. His complexion is so pail that he might break from the sunshine but his smile made him look tougher than that. Judging his scarf is drenched in blood, he is prone to violence. He looks older than a freshman, but definitely younger than a teacher. He might be senior, then.

"Sigh…just get off me, already," he said. I snapped. "Oh my... I'm so sorry; I'll get off your right away!" I said embarrassed. But instead, I ended up having my leg kicked by a boy nearby causing me to land on the senior once again, feeling something moving inside my mouth. By instinct, I played with it.

"ZOMG! Did she actually do that?"

"That's such a pity! She was so pretty!"

"That's so long! Are they French kissing?"

"If she really did that, she would've been dead by now."

"Guess she'll have a worse punishment, no matter how pretty she is."

"Taito-sensei seems to be enjoying it."

Taito- sensei? Teacher? I finally opened up my eyes. I am making out with a teacher. I stopped immediately, coughing. "Holy shit!" I screamed. I looked up to his eye. They only looked at me with astonishment, but however unsurprised. "That was interesting," he wiped his mouth, "You seem to have a great amount of experience of this, but yet it looks like you've never went all the way." My face reddened, "s-so…"Now he looked really surprised. His wide eyes didn't suit him, but soon after he turned calm.

"Hatsune, stay after class," he calmly said and went to the blackboard. Wait, no introductions or anything? Well, this is a great first day of school. I looked around the classroom, trying to find any empty seats. There's only one and it's in the front. And plus it was even next to the kid who kicked my leg! I am sure to give him a beating after talking with Taito-sensei!

Now that I even take another look at a boy, he was handsome, too. Is everyone in this school branded with such beauty? He had blue hair and literally indigo colored eyes. His eyelashes are so long, and soon after I relized his nail are painted blue. Is he a girl? No way! If he was, then wouldn't he have a chest bigger than that Luka girl? Based on his looks he is the most handsome of them all. Prince charming? Hell no. He's that annoying itch whenever I get bitten by a freaking mosquito.

His eyes turned torward me after I took so many secret glances at him. I panicked. I only heard a slight "hmm…"

Later after class, I was getting ready for that 'big punishment' that everyone kept on talking about. I leaned against the door post. "Hatsune, come here." I did as he was told. I was so nervous. I could see the students in the window door wondering what will happen to me. Yeah, right you big chested pink haired freak! This teacher does seems to be anything, but nice!

He seemed to be straightening paper and stapling them, maybe that's only going to be it! Stapling papers! But then he went to this jar full of school utensils and took out a knife shape letter opener. Never mind about papers, I'll die here by a measly letter opener! But instead, he threw straight on to the window, causing it to crack and all the students who came to watch going to run.

Holy -! "There is your punishment, pay for the damages for that window or else I'll report to office that you have done this," he said calmly. How can I stay calm after he just vandalizes something from a school so easily? That's so… so… blackmailing! "How can you just black mail a student?" I protested, "How can the headmaster believe a full scholarship student can break a window during the first day of school?" He only smirked. Soon after he chided, "I'm the academy's number one teacher, so of course they will believe me."

-Shit! There! I finished my cussing from the last paragraph. This teacher, how can he be the top? "However, there is another option," he offered. "What is it?" He reached over my side of his desk and took my chin."Why, give you body to me for pleasure..." Then this time he kissed me. Warmth, pleasure, lust…I've been getting those way too much, but it felt so good that I just had to insert my tongue in his mouth again. Call me a slut all you want, but incest and getting 'doed' by my own teacher… I'm sorry, but it only looks like a minor blemish.

I felt his hands cupping my breasts. I moaned and wanted to pleasure him more than me. "What about next period? I can't just stay here?"I asked. Taito-sensei only smiled, "So you are interested in this offer…I believe your next period is gym. They seem to only hold their rules and regulations during the first day of school. I'm pretty sure you understand." He continued to press his lips on my mouth, while he starts undoing my tie and dress shirt. "Not bad, not bad… your under wear seems to be okay. You've got nice taste." He said.

"Nice taste? It's only a simple matching green laced bra and panty," I said. "I was talking about your Bra size. A is for almost, B is for better, C is for cute. You're a C cup, are you not?" he whispered into my ear. Cute. That word keeps on ringing in my head. I blushed red. "Cute? Don't make me laugh. I'm something much….much worse than that," I whispered. Taito-sensei raised his eyebrow. He took off by bra and started to use his tongue to play with it. He flicked it up and down, making it wet with his saliva. I moaned and begged him to stop, but he only played with it more furiously. He then suddenly started to take his mouth onto my nipple, sucking on it as if he was a child sucking on to his very last lollipop. His vacant hand started to make my other nipple as hard as the one Taito-sensei is sucking on.

I moaned. It felt so good. It's rougher than my brother, though. This person however, knows what I want and I wanted it to be rougher. He slid my panty off and inserted his middle finger inside of me. My body froze. It isn't as humiliating as my brother, doing it on queer force because I might abandon my post. He put his thumb inside my mouth, making it move around as if he wanted to check how good of a kisser I was. He took it out and then I suddenly felt something wrong.

My body froze. He started to take of his coat and started to unzip his pants. Stop. He took it out. Please, I beg you! No. And made me bent over the desk. Stop please! Please Stop! I could feel it teasing me. "I DON'T WANT, TOO!" I screamed. Quiet. It's too quiet. "Hmmm…." I heard a zipping sound. I turned around. Taito-sensei looked like the same calm teacher who knew I was late this morning. "Ah-hem. Put on your clothes, or else I'll write you a detention pass for being tardy." I stood up properly in disbelief, but then I quickly put on my clothes.

I stood in the middle of the doorway. "As I, Miku Hatsune, St. Vocaloid's Honor Student along with her brother, I bid you goodbye." I said proudly. "You are dismissed," Taito-sensei said firmly, "…Miku-chan." I hurriedly left the classroom. Smiling.

"_Your right, Luka. He is nice and cute."_

…

…

…OMIGAWD… WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO?


	3. Code:03

**Code: 03**- Guinea Pigs are ruling the world.

I yawned. I don't get why I smiled before I left Sensei. Am I nuts? All he did was let me go, so why did I smile? Its lunch break and I am searching for my brother. "Mikuo! Mikuo!" I yelled. No answer except the sound of people chattering away with other people on the table. "Mikuo! Answer me!" I yelled again.

I sighed; I guess it isn't lunch break for him. I have about forty five minutes before its next bell. Should I keep on searching Mikuo? He's probably in class right now. What about I go see Taito-sensei? He's busy in his class, too. And then I remember I have to kill that blue-haired kid who sits next to me during homeroom! I hurry off through the hallway, searching for him.

"Hey, Hey! I heard the Saint's are outside from Class 240's windows!"

"Really? No way! Let's check it out!"

_Saints_. What are these _Saints_? I came to class 240 as the girl passing me said… but it's crowded as if one of those super models came by. I shove through the cluster of students seeing… that son of a bitch! The blue-haired boy! He was also with a group of other good looking boys, but it was enough to know that they all seem like bastards.

"It is your fault. You spilt dirt on my shoe, so get it off," blue-hair says. The boy he was picking on seemed to look between normal and good looking. Maybe cute. He wore gardening gloves and a pot of dirt was broken to a million pieces. He bent down to wipe down his shoe. "Nuh-uh. Lick it off." The blue hair boy said. Great I have a nick-name for him now. Just great.

"Hey," I whispered to the boy nest to me, "What's going on?"

"Huh? Oh, that kid, Oranji, spilt a pot of dirt, right next to the leader of the Saints, and got dirt all over his shoe. He is now paying the consequences. I really pity him, he loved gardening and he did an awfully good job on keeping the flowers and trees look beautiful in the Silver Court… or so some of the Saint's say."

"What's the Silver Court?" I asked.

"The Silver Court is a place where the Saint's usually spend their time. It's basically a place where there is a very large indoor garden. It looks beautiful in the outside, but who knows what's on the inside! The only person who knows, besides the Saints, is Oranji."

"Who are these Saints?" The kid next to me looked at me with shock.

"You don't know? Do you live under a rock! The Saints is like a Student Council, but they are chosen by the most intelligent, talented, wealthiest, beautiful people in the entire student body! Especially the Lord and Lady! It doesn't matter which grade they come from, it only matters how good they are! I can't believe you don't know!" the boy shouted at me.

"Oh… I guess I'm sorry?" I said in confusion. He turned to look at me.

"Hey, you look pretty cute!"

"So I've heard." I turned to look at the scene. The gardener kid had a face that told: I really, really despise you. He looked incredibly humiliated and angry, but so weak. He started crouched down and put his mouth near his foot.

"Hey… don't you think that's a little bit too much?" said a small green boy, that looks no longer than twelve, tugging onto his jacket.

"No, Nigaito. He dirtied my three hundred forty dollar shoes! He should pay the price." Said blue hair.

"You know, when you start to do these things with people, you might regret it. They might actually come back, and do something to you," said a person behind him, who had this time, silver hair. He lighted a cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"Don't make me laugh. I'm son of the Chairman of St. Vocaloid Academy and the CEO of Vocaloid Enterprises. I'm the most powerful person alive, right now! Does it look like I give a damn?"

God. After looking at him for just a minute, I already want to barf. His personality sucks like freaking hell, too. And he is son of the chairman and one of the top CEOs? Just great. We are ruled by a stupid Guinea pig. His face already disgusts me enough. Sure, he's good looking, but he is hideous. He could even be worse than _me_. No one should be worse than me, or else he is…

"Yo!" I shouted over the second floor window, "What'cha doin' Blue-Hair Boy?" People started to stop whispering and soon it was dead silence.

"Excuse me, but who are _you_?"

"Your mom."

"What? You dare insult Mum?"

"Look, kid. I suggest that you listen to me. I'll say it loud and clear, too… FUCK OFF, GUINEA PIG." He turned red. And people started to laugh. "Guinea Pig? LOL." And yes, they laughed at him. He deserved that lesson, but at least I cooled off, after the pressure I've been having lately, I guess. I walked out cool and suave.

"Interesting…" I heard the blue hair boy whispered. Yes, my hearing is impeccable. But let's just discuss it later. His quickly gained his composure back. That boy…is a threat. There is something to strange about him. That group of people doesn't have the same Aura as the rest of the students. Something isn't right.

Later after school, I haven't see Mikuo all day. So I've been searching for him about thirty minutes. This School is too big for me. I see a crowd of girls surrounding a boy… a green haired boy. Mikuo! I rushed over and tried to shove in like I did with crowd this noon, but wow. These girls are strong. "MIKUO! MIKUO!" I shouted. "Who the hell are—ZOMG! It's a female version of him! Look!"

All the girls turned to get a glimpse of me. And they all screamed. My impeccable hearing is a curse. All the girls started gather around me. They started to poke my boobs and rub my ass. Oh god, I hate you Mikuo. Why did I have to be born with you? I'm used to these girls now and then. We both have the same body, same composure, same beauty, that makes it so amazing, that makes me sick.

"Now girls, girls. This is my twin sister, Miku. Miku these are the girls. Say hi!"

"Mikuo, it's because you look so much like me, you've got the beauty. I was born first you know. Come on, we have to go, you have the rest of the papers, so give me mine."

"Very well, Miku, here's the papers." He said happily. I look at the papers and then stared into his eyes intently, saying something will happen today. His cheerful self disappeared and he frowned in displeasure. He put the papers back in his bag and turned around, apologizing to the girls for leaving early, while I impatiently waited. Once he turned around, I grabbed his wrists and ran.

"We have until 6:00 before something happens. It's 5:00 now. We only have an hour. Hurry!"

We ran to the girl's dormitory, and Mikuo said Room 101, before we reached the entrance Mikuo strayed from the path to sneak through my window, because, derp. It's the GIRL'S DORM.

"What exactly happened Miku?" Mikuo said while getting his stuff from his bag.

"Umm… nothing."

"Miku."

"I said nothing."

"If you want to live after this, I suggest that you tell me."

"Eeep! I messed with the chairman's son!"

"Dammit Miku! We might get kicked out of the Academy! You idiot!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'll deal with you later, but first we have to take care of this."

Mikuo silently took out a metal suitcase and opened it. It was nothing much except a hearing device and speaker phone. Ha! Of course he would bring that! He was always the coward! That was his only flaw, yet I was the obedient one. I silently laughed in my thoughts. I have this special clothing; it always appears of the dangerous of times. It was white and it even gleamed in the dark, if I commanded it so. It was my Append clothing, my uniform for my "part time job." It was a gift from my brother. I cherish it very much. And soon, we escaped the dorm, and set off to the night…


End file.
